


If......

by Hhhkel



Category: TwoSet, twoset violin
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hhhkel/pseuds/Hhhkel
Summary: 如果兩人是xxx...會是什麼樣的故事呢？這樣的發想。





	1. 如果他們是黑幫成員（1)

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝朔風提供的如果十五題，讓我有腦洞大開的機會XD  
> 希望能湊足四十題，達成TwoSet 神秘數字的成就 (wink)
> 
> 這篇的時空背景等等原型參考的是1980、1990年代加州亞裔黑幫，原諒我對澳洲的亞裔歷史不熟（鞠躬）  
> 預計黑幫AU應該會有兩到三章，但求不坑，嗯嗯。

Eddy發現墮落其實是一件很容易的事情。  
兩個禮拜前，他才在姊姊Belle的淚水祈求以及母親的拖鞋爆擊之中，發誓自己會好好念書，不做那些見不得人的事情，賺那些不乾淨的錢；兩個禮拜後，他發現自己又趁著夜色，順著屋房總是漏水的外牆管線而下，悄悄回到了街上。

他告訴自己只做這趟，誰叫他們沒有保險，而母親真的該去醫院看一趟，都說是關節老毛病，但偏偏每次發作都不斷加重，對於夜裡那一聲一聲壓抑的哀嚎，裝作沒發現是母親的願望吧，但Eddy想，他注定要讓媽媽失望了，誰叫他原本就不是父母寄望中聽話的好兒子。  
姊姊要念書不能整天顧店，他們兩個下學期的學費原本就還沒湊足，現在又在特殊情況下挪用了部分，什麼都要錢，連求助也能化為等價的數字——好不容易，打了越洋電話請求依然在故鄉努力工作的爸爸這個月的生活費多一些，但即使如此，慢慢等待支票飄洋過海又不知道要到何年何月，他等不起，也不想等了。

所以Eddy又回到了隱蔽可疑的街角，販賣起上回剛好來得及藏起，沒被Belle沖進馬桶的紙包。裡頭可是對毒蟲這種見不得光的生物來說，最具吸引力、美麗的白雪公主，他們的狂熱願意為這一點點粉末形狀的快樂付出一切，而他就只是投機者，從他們身上剝下一層利益，各取所需。最開始如何站得住腳，Eddy靠的是壓低價格，搶那些已經生活一團敗壞，再也負擔不起附近行事已有幾年、穩定供應的拉丁裔藥頭的客源。

他所面對的總是那些走投無路，瘋狂的人。  
——但沒關係，他敢做，有必須要做的原因，所以他可以比他們更瘋，更加不可理喻，今年年初一月，跨年夜剛過，當一群操著一口腔調不標準英文的高大褐皮膚混混團團圍住他的時候，Eddy就是這麼一遍又一遍反覆在腦海中唸誦著說服自己，然後，蟄伏的姿態像是只野貓，他不動聲色的觀察著，直到閃電一般出手將半隻手臂長的刀刃送進了為首的青年腹中。  
Belle總是碎唸著小店廚房裡找不到的那把菜刀，他是個壞孩子，目光疑惑的聲稱著不知道呀，卻早早就順走，用皮帶綁在衣服下面。

大家都是糊口飯吃罷了，他知道這群年紀明顯比自己大了些的混混們可能有槍，但Eddy在賭，賭他們不敢開火，不願造就一絲吸引警方注意力的可能性。

——而他賭贏了。

於是Eddy有了自己的「地盤」，意料之外，明明當時沒看到有誰圍觀的，話語卻如春日的飛花一般，絮絮傳了出去，明明一直是獨來獨往的單幹著，在學校像雙重人格一樣搖身一變成為低調不起眼的瘦弱Nerdy Asian，事件以後，不只中國城底層那些「不正經」的少年們，看向自己的眼神帶上了敬佩，就連白人那些不想惹事的好學生，也繞開自己走。

當然，後續發展到Belle也聽聞了傳言，就不是Eddy願意或者所能控制的副作用，但總的言之，他仍然飛速地憑著自己的血性與衝勁，成為了夜色裡獨霸一方的頭頭。

但是他終究還是太年輕，也太急。  
兩個禮拜，在夜間的街頭足夠發生很多事。  
例如當時他一夜壓住了拉丁裔小團體的勢力，又或者一名出手大方的常客在罕無人煙的街角醜態畢露的死亡，更甚者，便衣警察摸清門脈，裝作顧客，悄悄來到了身邊。

所以這次，在紅藍交錯的光線之中，他的側臉重重撞上柏油地面，胸口的衣料感覺直接被路石碎屑撕裂開了，一處一處一點一點刺破揉入血肉肌膚之中。剎那之間他想到了Belle哭泣的眉眼母親失望的表情，他想到了全神貫注於學習而考到的年級第五成績單，他還沒來得及給他們看呢——身後忽高忽低的喊叫聲，鳴笛聲都沒能讓他從這突然而來的恐慌中清醒回神，而忽然之間後腦被一腳踩著嘴唇一抿，濃烈鐵鏽的味道，竟是讓他冷靜了下來，他無聲的笑了，該說自己果然是卑劣的原始的生物嗎？

『也好，』雙手被按在身後銬起的瞬間，Eddy閉上雙眼，轉念想道，將那些一閃而過的懊悔不安埋藏在深處，也好，他告訴自己，起碼這段時間Belle不用看到他就心煩，家裡也少了他一份需要煩擾的生活費了。


	2. 如果他們是黑幫成員（2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「伏地挺身」的原型取自reddit，在此之前完全沒想過還有這種「玩法」呢。  
> 然後判刑年份是我編的，純粹為滿足故事需求，請勿較真。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 字數爆炸，愈寫愈絕望。啊啊結束不了！  
> 還有其他好玩的AU想試，不想要寫萬字文嗚嗚會窗的！

審判的過程比他想像的還要快，簡直不可思議，眨眼之間，他就被套上了一身橙色難看的布袋衣，來到了層層鐵蒺高牆的後方。

同間的獄友是個白人，看來挺年輕甚至不過三十，叫做Vivian，是個現在在男性身上沒那麼常見的名字了，Eddy有注意到對方自我介紹時掃了自己一眼，大約若是自己露出嘲諷的一絲氣息，對方就要將自己揍飛去太平洋吧。  
Vivian說進來兩年了，自稱是因為偷東西而進來的，偷甚麼沒有明說，Eddy也無意打探，知道對方似乎挺好相處就夠了；倒是他對於Eddy略提的背景倒是頗有意見：「三年？這麼多，你不還是未成年嗎？賣點小玩意兒誰沒幹過，跟我還是學生那個年代不同了，老了我。」Vivian不以為然的滴滴咕咕，Eddy注意到說話的同時，麥克摩挲著手指，他認得那是煙癮犯了的動作，想了想，他不著痕跡地移開視線——房內看得到還有一個人的生活痕跡，隨口問了問，Eddy得到這樣的答案：「你說他？喔，關禁閉去了。你只要記得等人回來了好好打招呼，記得啊，知道了嗎？」

凌亂的聊了幾句就會發現Vivian是個說話非常零碎跳躍的人，東拼西湊的，Eddy心裏才終於有了點譜，這位口中關禁閉的不知名室友可能是監獄裡生態鏈較高層——或者至少比Vivian高——的人，感覺有點麻煩啊。  
Eddy有心要再打聽幾句，Vivian卻無聊似的在窄小的床鋪上翻了個身，總結道：「總之不虧。」便不多說話了，Eddy於是有些困擾的抓了抓頭——第一天相處，也不好不給面子——邊走邊看吧？他想，至少目前光靠自己的觀察力還是夠用的。  
Eddy便把握著時間，閉眼休憩。直到隔日天亮準時被轟醒，茫然地被獄警趕到公共空間放風時，他都還一個勁軸著睡前的強烈念頭：但願沒啥鳥事，一切平安。

說起來，Eddy是跟著一個高高瘦瘦的墨西哥裔青年一塊被送來的。  
他不知道對方是認出他了還是單純瘋狗亂吠，總之只要警衛保安之類的人物沒注意的時候口音濃厚的叫罵一通，順便啐幾口，不過反正Eddy聽不懂西班牙文，也省得浪費力氣去覺得被侮辱，乾脆眼不見為淨閉目養神，想到之後會分進不同牢房，他就覺得為此做出任何舉動不過是浪費力氣，而或許聽來矛盾，但衝突這種東西Eddy向來是能省則省，這違背了他的家教，他並不想讓家人傷心——偏偏卻又對於衝突之後的目標無法妥協，要是能有兩全其美的辦法就好了。

 

——你在裡面好好反省吧。反正現在媽媽看到你也只會難過生氣而已。

那時他垂著頭不去看Belle的眼睛，一路上他則試圖用滿耳吵鬧骯髒的話語淹沒一字一句雋刻在心頭，少女疲憊的聲音。

 

但是他發現，在走入群體的這一刻——自己可能、還是要讓家人失望了。啊啊，一而再再而三，媽媽還有Belle還要經歷過多少次才會麻木才會放棄呢？畢竟就連Eddy自己，都開始覺得這樣的循環讓他感到迷茫，他握緊拳頭，嚐到了牙齦根部乾澀鹹腥的血性，對於眼前的未知，腎上腺素大量輸出了刺激——你看，當下再怎麼深刻到流血的心虛罪惡傷心，在血液衝頭的瞬間，便全都像是廉價的贗品一般飛到了腦後。

反省？不，他現在只想「解決」眼前的困境。昨夜祈求一切能順利的自己，大約是被進來前幾日家裡「普通」的氣息感染的吧，還真是既天真又僥倖，Eddy衡量了一下自己的處境，暗自罵道。

「看你乾乾瘦瘦的，沒想到意外的結實，嗯？能做幾個伏地挺身？」自由時間，真是個諷刺的名稱，在這個只能有限的移動的室內空間裡，無所事事的犯人們彷彿嗅聞到了獵物的味道，忽然一下子聚攏起來，團團包圍住他和墨西哥人，一群高度與寬度遠遠都超過自己的男人們七嘴八舌的招呼著，Eddy瞇眼，讀不懂眼前的氛圍，他只能保持警惕。

「是個男人吧？能做幾個伏地挺身來給我們看看啊，哥們考驗考驗你。」  
而對於這堅持不懈直逼耳畔的質問，Eddy選擇收斂的點頭笑了下，「還好啊，一般般而已。」伏地挺身？什麼鬼？摸不著頭緒，便只能盡力模稜兩可的回道，Eddy面上不動聲色，腦子卻在瘋狂地運轉。

那邊一起進來的墨西哥人跟人握了手，甚至說到了激動處擊掌，早就熱切地招呼著套起了關係，看起來甚至找到了庇護的團體，但這不對勁，不管是這貌似親切實則過分熱情的態度，一副稱兄道弟模樣熱情的拍了他的背，還是肩上沈甸甸擅自擱著的刺青手臂，全都讓他心臟瘋狂跳動、尖叫著警報。Eddy果然還是覺得不對勁，哪裡都不對，充滿了違和感。

「這麼謙虛？哈哈那五十個怎樣？你看還是七十五個？現在做得來嗎？給我們這群兄弟一個面子，來來這可是我們新人必經的傳統。」

「我體力就算可以，大哥你說的算吧，」Eddy笑了笑，嘴上的話顯得挺溫和真誠的，實際上他給自己拖延著時間，手扒過削的只剩平頭的短髮遮擋了下視線，眼角餘光瘋狂搜索著。

不是他不是他也不是他...Eddy盡可能低調地四處掃視著，任何一個團體都有「中心」的存在，更何況是這樣一個聚集的全是忽略了外頭準則擅自用拳頭說話而被送進來的雄性的地方。就像那時一擊刺中了混混的首領，如今找到這群龍蛇混雜之首，雖然說真的做不了什麼，但至少能有個機會定位眼前不清晰的情況。

 

「五十個算什麼鬼？我看他是那個，」一串地貶低歧視詞彙——「當慣了，像我們這種做百個百五十個還不是家常便飯？什麼弱雞娘娘腔亞洲人，還不滾回去學校念你的數學吸你老師的雞巴呢哈哈哈。」沿路都花式變著法子試圖激怒自己的青年這回倒是說出能聽得懂的英文了，他張狂而滿懷惡意的哈哈笑了起來，Eddy甚至懷疑他小得可憐的英語字彙庫淨拿來裝這些多變噁心的罵詞，而此刻，整個公共空間滿是汗臭味的人們也跟著一塊兒朗笑出生，過於頻繁摩挲的腳步聲，拖著拍子並不一致的笑聲莫名聽起來有些不大熱切，甚至是焦慮遲疑——不對，這都不對啊——Eddy緊緊追隨短暫不經意、卻投向同個模糊空間的目光，再來回移轉圈視地面上腳尖對著的方向，赫然之間，Eddy的瞳孔收縮，猛地抬頭——他好像、看到了。

但怎麼會？ Eddy不相信自己的判斷會有錯，但是這有違一般......

 

「噢是嗎？這麼上道，那這樣，那邊那個亞洲小子，算你便宜就做六十個——還有帕布羅是吧？挺上道的啊，特別給你不設限，來，證明給我們看看你的能耐。」  
混亂之中Eddy只有一念的抉擇時間，眨眼、而後睜開，他已經順從的趴下雙手撐在地面，遵從自己的直覺。  
目不斜視的看著眼前的地面，他專注而規律地調整呼吸，那些呼聲吆喝聲起鬨聲都與自己無關，只為求保險偶爾順著氣息回應上幾句，一下兩下三下，五下十下十五下，他平穩的計算著，遠遠能聽見似乎是叫做帕布之類的青年那頭熱鬧的多，但Eddy不在乎，他正在腦海裡捋順猜測中事情的原始模樣。只要有腦，就知道這是肉眼可見的陷阱，但為什麼？

 

那個人。他沒看錯的話。  
——三十。  
太年輕了，更何況還是......  
——四十。  
不能夠百分之百確定這麼應對正確不正確，可是原本就沒有這個標準答案，走在這條路上，從來沒有。  
——五十。  
那麼終究還是回到一個字，賭。  
——六十。  
抬起頭，就是現在，賭注要揭曉了。

 

血液加速流動，視線一下子如同電視機雪花一般屏蔽了一瞬間，接著便看見幾個雙手環抱，表情不大熱忱的男子雖然聚在自己身邊，目光卻是投向人群層層包圍的墨西哥裔青年那兒，像是看熱鬧一般，眼神涼涼的。  
「可以，還行嘛。」對於自己做完伏地挺身這件事，連個目光都懶個給，身邊有個人的聲音，慵懶無趣的說道。  
「不如說挺有自知之明的，是不是？不像那邊那個。——媽的智障哈哈。」  
「倒大楣囉。喂，亞洲小子仔細看著嘖嘖，算你幸運呀。」  
Eddy表情內斂的點頭，有些意外其中一個滿手刺青的白人，甚至在自己起身的時候順手拉了一把。

——這才接近常態。開玩笑，又不是小學同樂會，一群大男人熱熱情情的能有什麼好事？貓膩藏在哪兒等著自己上鉤呢。

Eddy緩緩的拖著腳步坐到一旁的金屬餐桌上休息。意料之外情理之中，接下來的時間，眼前上演了一場難堪又野蠻的惡戲。

「不是挺厲害的嗎？所以你這是不給我們面子？看不起人呢，嗯？給我跪好繼續！」  
「就是，哪有反悔的道理，你還是不是男人？媽的垃圾鱉三，還是以後叫你鱉三沒種小孬孬好了。你說好不好聽？」  
「做不動？那你剛才是說謊了喔？這樣嗎？耍我們很好玩？」  
「我跟你講這裡可不是什麼幼兒園，做幾個就好棒好棒拍拍手，就算你今天手臂廢了也給我趴著做完！」  
「啊哈，你看他這是哭了？太好笑了吧哈哈哈。」  
「真的，哥你看，剛剛多欠揍多會說啊，現在...噗。」

直到那位同時與自己開始做伏地挺身的男子連動物般撕裂喉嚨的叫喊都再也發不出來，直到從那原本應該是眼眶的位置好像掉出了什麼，直到這個已經浮腫出血到不像人的生物毫無聲息的腦袋被塞進金屬馬桶裡，獄警才姍姍來遲的、趕蒼蠅一般用警棍把人扇開，並且將「那個東西」放在擔架上，嫌麻煩似地粗魯的搬運了出去。

純然的惡意與快樂讓Eddy從骨頭深處為之發冷，他下意識用手臂圈緊自己，目光悄悄投向之前發現的，那個方向。

——這回沒有刻意遮掩了。人群像是紅海面對摩西一樣，自動開道，在那簇擁的中心，沐浴在所有剛釋放完血性、暢快熱忱的目光之中的人，正開朗的笑著，與一旁的白人以及少數的亞裔說笑著些什麼話語。

 

Eddy深吸一口氣——他猜對了。  
這間監獄的是個非常非常年輕的亞裔面孔。Eddy遠遠看著對方白皙的膚色，算不上高大的身材，他想，這個人絕對沒有超過二十五歲。正因為如此，最開始的時候，他才質疑自己，但眼下的情況看來沒有錯認的可能，Eddy甚至眼尖的注意到對方的雙手乾乾淨淨的，也就是說，這群人不論是發洩還是為了取悅都好，讓一個人在轉瞬間毀掉，完全用不著這個人親自出手。

那位被送出去的人可能需要轉獄才有救，Eddy默然地想道，只要還在這座監獄裡的每一分每一秒，那些貿然說出口的那些歧視性話語，絕對只會成為他被當作「垃圾桶」的膚淺理由。

是個亞裔。  
還來不及想清楚這對他的處境代表了什麼，那人黑眶鏡片背後的目光便敏銳的一閃，明明是再平淡不過的視線，卻飽含了如炬的氣勢——糟了！Eddy無聲抽了一口氣，連忙虛晃了焦距投向一旁，不知道來不來得及——他抿了抿嘴唇，這人是個亞裔，對他的處境代表著什麼，現在還不好說。

 

x

他又看到了那個了無生趣的華人面孔。

對方倒是看都沒看他一眼，後腦朝著Eddy，閒散的躺在窄小的床鋪上，手裏騰空拋接著不知道什麼東西，上上，下下。  
「你挺聰明。」低沈的聲音，存在感之重，壓迫了牢房這個小小的空間。 「從哪裡來的？」  
雖然房間除了Vivian和自己之外沒有其他可指稱的對象，但，算是在一陣驚異和劇烈運動之後遲來的疲態吧，Eddy愣了一會兒，才意識到對方是在跟自己說話。

「中國城，」 頓了頓，Eddy口乾舌燥的補充了明確的方位地名，中國城畢竟不只這麼一個，「你呢？」話一出口他簡直想咬掉自己的舌頭，這人脾氣如何？監獄裡面上下相對的相處模式是什麼？話可以這樣反問嗎？腦子進糨糊了什麼都不清楚自己在幹嘛！

——慶幸的是，對方倒是沒什麼特別的表現，只說了個非常優雅簡練的名稱，Eddy心想，他認得，這不是電視上總會看到，明星政客居住的區域嗎？

「別叫我Yang，這裡從你家那邊來的亞裔多得很，你要是一個個都叫姓十個裡面一次五個要回頭——煩，就Brett吧。」啪一聲，Brett單手接住了垂直飛落的物體，笑容跟微微彎曲下垂的眉眼一樣，懶洋洋的，卻不會顯得不走心，倒產生了股非常好相處的錯覺。

Eddy沈思著點點頭，「我是Eddy。」  
Brett，他尚還不知道該做何感想，只是從舌尖將這個字的發音——Bre--tt, Ber-ret––反覆咀嚼、滾動、品嚐到舌根。在知道自己為什麼要這麼做之前，本能便首先長驅直入。

啊，原來這就是那位關禁閉的室友嗎？Eddy後知後覺、彷彿事不關己的想道。不知道為什麼從Brett笑了的那一剎那，白天時戒慎恐懼的感受一下子被驅散的彷彿非常遙遠。雖然他明知這樣草率的錯覺就像是笑話一般。

 

.


	3. 如果他們是黑幫成員（3)

監獄裡的生活，該怎麼說呢？親身體驗以後，Eddy發現好萊塢電影裡頭那樣殘暴驚心的景況的確有，第一天就是很好的例子，但一天二十四小時每天每天累積下來，被囚禁的人、有限的空間、有限的自由，更多時候面臨的是無止無盡的無趣無聊， 什麼事都不能做或不被允許去做，主觀的時間感彷彿神奇的被延長成了雙倍四十多個小時，終於進行的活動卻也充斥著相同的全然的無趣。像是機器人一樣反覆當作廉價勞工一樣被支配操作著，如果就這麼放空腦袋，大概很快就會連思維都枯竭退化了吧。  
Eddy有些理解，為什麼對於一些刑期長的人來說，無聊像是快速吞噬人的怪物一樣，滋長成令人發瘋的絕望，被醫護人員綁上束帶，拖往走廊盡頭晦暗的深處。

不過好在那些事情大多距離他是遙遠的，日常生活裡Eddy要面對的事物瑣碎而簡單，卻相當有能力佔據他的全部心思了，舉例而言近期困擾他的分別是：臭烘烘的體味腳臭味、搶不到的難吃食物、還有朝夕相對大眼瞪小眼的室友們。

時間證明，Vivian這個人確實挺好相處，就是總愛敲床板哼哼唱唱鬧得他心煩。  
思緒至此，Eddy還來不及小小的得意會兒自己看人準，上鋪便傳來嗙嗙嗙的節奏，以及嘶吼著聲情並茂的我愛你你不愛我但我愛你那類的歌詞，Eddy沈默了一秒，認為絕對不是自己愛計較，說真的，要是一個人怎樣都好，但是在這種狹小到令人窒息的共享空間，要唱歌至少調子對準吧？對不準的話，至少維持在一個雖然跑了但相同的調上吧？上上下下這句升那句降難道自己聽了不會抓狂嗎？耳朵，耳朵跟腦袋都好痛苦。

他不喜歡跟人為了這點無聊的小事針鋒相對，所以只一邊默默忍耐拿毯子摀住雙耳，一邊在內心裡小小的寄望Brett會吱個聲發個話，但這樣卑微的期望卻很可惜的落空了。也是，Eddy嘆了一口氣想道，這兩人在此之前就當室友好一陣子了，既然Vivian依舊唱得這麼開心就代表Brett沒意見吧。

彷彿這樣的考驗還不夠，唱得正歡樂的Vivian忽然停了下來，生無可戀躺屍在床板上的Eddy忽然看到從上方翻下來個嬉皮笑臉的欠揍臉，「之前就聽說了，有個罪犯長得太帥進來拍個照被流出去，然後就被挖角了你知道嗎？喂喂你說我唱得怎麼樣？出去甄個選沒準以後我——」

「算了吧，高音fa都唱成低音do的人還是在裡面唱唱就好，我一個人還能...忍...忍...不能忍。你還是不要放出去折磨人了。」思忖著這些日子比較熟了，倒是能抓著尺度調侃一番，不過話又說回來，就算不那麼親近，Eddy想他遲早還是會說——就算冒著幹一架的風險。天氣又逐漸熱了起來，還要花心力應付精神污染實在是讓他雙倍心浮氣躁。

「哈哈哈少來，你又知道。」Vivian爽朗的笑了起來，碰地翻回上鋪。 

Eddy諒對方也看不到，華麗的翻了個白眼，「幼稚園小孩都知道好嗎。」  
言下之意，你個音癡！

「並不知道，好嗎。」語尾強調，這場無聊爭辯的元凶模仿了Eddy的口氣。

啊啊啊真是欠揍！Eddy猛抓頭髮，對空崩潰地怪吼怪叫了一聲，然後，「fa這是fa，『愛我不愛——』這是你唱的，中間不是只隔著re和mi喔？你跨了整整八度喔？小學教過的吧，我忙著拿直笛跟人當劍打架都記得，你裝傻不是這樣——」

「等等，不是，你認真的啊？」

「不然呢，」Eddy吐了一口氣，冷靜，「不然你問問別人啊，隨便誰都行。」  
熱到像是淋過浴一樣，汗珠隨著撥頭髮的動作滴落下來，不，他知道今天這樣實在是有些小題大作，但身體不冷心會冷嗎！他小聲哀嚎，果然還是那什麼、冷靜不下來。

「哦。嘿Brett，我真的唱了個do嗎？」

？！

「等等不是——」雙眼猛地睜大，這下換Eddy叫出聲，什麼Brett？Brett是這麼隨便叫的嗎？操剛剛熱昏到遺忘了某人的存在為什麼不出個聲啊難道他一直在聽Vivian和自己沒營養的對話？什麼？他想，一定是因為第一天的畫面太衝擊的緣故，所以在Brett面前一直都有種放不開來過分小心翼翼的感覺，莫名的心虛...還是心慌？

「你走音了，不用懷疑。」  
房間的臥鋪擺置是直角，他和Vivian睡著的方位是走進房裡就能看見兩條橫躺的身體，而Brett的話則是垂直入口，轉頭第一眼看到的是頭頂。也就造成了，如果就這麼躺著，雖然牢房小的不像樣，依舊不可思議的存在死角，Eddy看不見Brett，只能聽見對方低沈的嗓音從非常非常近的地方傳來。夜裡，在其他房間歇的鬼叫以及警棍敲擊金屬欄警告的聲音之間，他甚至能夠聽到對方平穩的呼吸聲。

「什麼啊不早說！」Vivian誇張的叫道，捶了一下硬梆梆的床鋪，「嘶好痛。」果不其然，這不是活該嗎，Eddy無言的想道，悄悄地、悄悄地撐著上半身爬了起來，探頭。

「因為看你自信的樣子還挺好玩的，不過你唱的是do是fa還是什麼，我他媽也沒概念。走調了走去哪個音對我們一般人來說都沒差，Eddy你，說的那個如果正確，大概是絕對音感吧。」

「魔鬼，你不是音樂系的嗎，音什麼的你還沒有？就不用安慰我了，給個痛快？」

音樂系？什麼音樂系？

「有什麼好騙的，你聽不出來我也聽不出來。音樂系，」Brett好笑似的哈了一聲，「根本沒進去念，念了大概也不會改變什麼。」

「可是怎麼會，我從小都跟我姐這麼玩？猜音符、猜消防車？電器的聲音呢？你們沒玩過嗎？」Eddy喃喃自語，還沒有消化突然「得到」，聽來有些酷炫的能力。  
「沒。」「沒。誰玩這種遊戲啊，都出去丟棒球跟人打架好吧。」Brett的回答簡短，Vivian的倒是聽出了股新奇不可思議的意味。

Eddy有些昏眩的回想，他記得小學音樂教室開放給合唱團的使用，但距離團練以及放學時間實際上有一段不短的空擋，那時候他跟姊姊會溜進去叮叮咚咚亂敲鋼琴鍵，畢竟家裡連電視都沒有，待著也是無聊，還會被抓去顧店，尋思著媽媽說的是不要跟人胡鬧趕快回家，沒有說不能在學校逗留，放學後他都會想盡辦法在音樂教室拖時間。說起來，他還曾經心動過那些合唱團樂團來著，結果回家一說要團費就沒有下文了。要唱歌自己就可以唱，去什麼合唱團——那時候媽媽好像是這麼說的。  
原來不是誰都可以做到的事嗎？

「那就是你跟你姐都有絕對音感，恭喜。」了無生趣的平平語調，隨便的掌聲，Eddy卻偷偷瞥見Brett竟然難得看來並不疲憊，眼角勾了起來，拍拍手。

「我...音感？」好像挺厲害的，Eddy抓了抓後腦，雖然不知道如今跟唱歌啊樂器啊零交集、甚至困在監獄裡的自己要音感有什麼用，但被誇讚了依舊覺得輕飄飄的。 

「那好吧，以後出去當歌星賺大錢就靠你了，兄弟。現實真殘酷，我破滅的夢想就靠...你了，撐下去！出名以後可不要忘了你的老朋友啊，」Vivian誇張的做了一副嚥氣的音效聲響，自己被自己逗笑的翻身翻到床板搖晃。

「Vivian，聽我說，別放棄，你還有機會，」Brett忽然一副語重心長的模樣，翻身坐起，撐著下巴，「現在努力培養他的信任，以後當他的經紀人，負責收錢這工作好得很，不排除有機會伺機捲款遣逃......」

「最好是，你們兩個少來鬧，去去一邊去。」Eddy也爬了起來，想也不想地便忽然大了膽子，朝著Brett扔出一記白眼攻擊，然而視線對上的瞬間，他看著鏡片後方那放鬆的眼尾細細的笑紋，一切攻擊性忽然就消弭於無形。

「沒地方去啊！你看這，我去他媽，牆牆牆，欄杆！...啊我操蟑螂！」Vivian嚴正抗議，「白痴，你去操啊。看會不會生出變種蟑螂人，對對不要忘了順便找Eddy做教父。」而Brett放聲大笑，Eddy 被感染似地跟著傻笑了起來，房裡的歡笑聲一時聽來相當歡樂輕鬆，明明他怕蟲怕得要死來著，明明被調侃來著，怎麼回事呢。Eddy想道，眼角餘光捕捉到，這樣滿口跑著垃圾話的Brett才流露出了符合面容的少年味道。 

真是奇怪，這樣一個好區的孩子再怎麼瘋也該是跑趴喝酒呼麻那類屁點大的事情，怎麼會淪落到這裡。雖然Eddy不會冒然說對方好相處，但能看出Brett是個思維非常清晰理智的人，那，所以，到底為什麼？他犯下了什麼樣的罪行？Eddy在床上翻來覆去的，進來的時候，又是什麼樣的情景呢？那個Brett會有慌亂、沮喪的時候嗎？他將臉一會兒埋在被單裡一會兒壓抑著不探頭往轉角偷瞥觀察，不知道自己怎麼就糾結上了，甚至整個晚上連夢裡都在分析這件事。而原本以為就要這麼任由好奇心繼續折磨自己的大腦，卻沒想到幾天後的早晨，答案不請自來。

 

太陽正烈，犯人們卻像放羊一樣地被趕去外頭活動空間拔雜草，Eddy用力抹了抹刺痛眼睛的汗水，眼皮短暫遮擋的黯淡眩著陽光的餘影，他的警惕心一向強，忽然之間飛快的向側邊看去，倒退了一步。一個滿口黃牙還缺著一角門牙的男子，大搖大擺的走了過來，在Eddy身邊蹲下，過分熱切得自顧自打了招呼，叫做麥克——還看不出什麼明顯的惡意，但就是讓人不太舒服，「喂，菜鳥，對，就你，還有別人嗎？你叫啥來著，聽說你是Brett Yang的新室友？」

說話還有種謎之尷尬的氣場。裝模作樣和一股油滑味，Eddy有點想遠而避之，可是轉念一想，卻還是謹慎地報了名字，點點頭。

「啊—真好啊。討那個誰開心了，很多好東西的。」麥克比了個大拇指，指甲彷彿積了陳年的垢土，發黃發黑。

訊息在Eddy的腦海裡顛倒一圈，Brett看來有些背景，那麼或許——絕對——有什麼管道搞到...違禁品之類的，意思便立刻如明鏡一般清晰了，這個麥克是來跟自己搞好關係的吧。  
以後要是有好處指望著可以蹭一票。雖然這些天來他和Brett頂多就算相安無事，互不侵犯罷了，說過點無關緊要的話，但是......

「我剛進來很多事情還不太清楚，但之後看來免不了要打交道...他是怎樣的人？」

——到手的資源先利用再說。Eddy也不客氣，腦子裡轉了好幾圈，最後出口的依然是這個問題。Eddy配合的笑著詢問了起來，他知道自己能夠做個合格的聽眾，推動缺牙男的表現慾。

「真假，什麼都不知道？哈哈你不是吧不也是亞裔小子嗎，年代不對？也是原來過了那麼久了啊...」麥克摸摸下巴，「那你真的應該聽聽看，猛。」

 

初犯，Brett剛滿十八。  
剛拿了全額獎學金，正準備赴讀哪所學院的音樂學位——那個音樂學院的名字聽來很遙遠，卻連Eddy跟音樂這種有錢人的玩意兒八竿子打不著的混混，都知道是全國數一數二的大學——沒有意外的話，當年的八月Brett就要搬離家鄉遠走高飛，但就在五月，Brett卻出了事。

「受害者」擅自踹開了置物櫃，折斷了Brett的琴弓。

警方抵達的時候，Brett正面無表情的坐在一旁抽煙。  
「是我，」他說，甚至沒有掙扎，畢竟是好區段的警局分屬，他的配合讓他連一絲多餘的暴力都沒受著；而作案的金屬鋼管打到彎折，隨意的扔棄在一邊，地上的人早已斷了氣息，能夠看見骨頭斷面不自然、勉強牽連著皮肉的手臂，就像是折斷以後徹底報廢的琴弓，那雙割斷了琴弦的手掌被銳利的切面劃的稀爛，更為觸目驚心的是滿地零碎的腦漿，一如琴身碎掉時，紛飛灑落一地的松香。

——他當然知道那是不對的殘酷的暴行，不，但是，其實真要計較的話，也不難理解。  
Eddy稍微思考一下，便譜出了模糊梗概的背景觀念：歧視只是欺負人的一個理由，更不用說Brett說過自己來自富有，主要組成卻都是白人的區域，Brett就像在白羊堆裡的其他「黑羊」一樣，不起眼的隱忍著，低調的避開任何注意力，而就算有人聽聞了這些「少數們」自我相似的故事，也只會感嘆「忍一時風平浪靜退一步海闊天空」、「學校不是一切，人際關係是暫時的不用那麼上心」、「你以後就會懂」等等沒有實質意義的話語，這些的這些，Eddy都親身體驗過，只是程度的差異而已，有時候被針對或者安然地被忽視，真的只是運氣。

Brett或許不是白人堆中的風雲人物，但是在少數團體中，他卻是當之無愧的領袖。至少根據麥克的話是這樣的，這點從現在監獄裡的狀態來看並不令人意外，但卻遠遠超出了當時警方的預料，不論是Brett從來就並非孤獨激進份子這點，在獄中不間斷的來自熟人陌生人的書信，還是事後替他說話的人數遠遠超乎預期，一切的一切都糾結成了當局的困惑與騷動。唯有提供證詞的人們一致的的觀點，側面替事件勾勒出了輪廓。

——找麻煩，欺負，通通不是第一次，對於其他的隱忍的被欺凌者甚至還做過更加囂張不可言說，過分的事情。但即使如此，直到「受害者」擅自踹開了Brett的置物櫃，折斷他的琴弓，敲碎了他最為珍視的小提琴的那天，所有人都默認「黑羊們」要不是只有脆弱的自我了結一途令人惋惜，不然就好好的不要辜負期望以及父母沈重的愛情，憋出頭，上好大學揚眉吐氣遠走高飛。

 

Brett的暴行了當的宣示：原來還有其他的路，原來有能力殺死白羊的不只是狼——黑羊如此輕而易舉的，就能連皮帶骨的將群居活動時看來所向無敵的白羊給撕碎了。

 

「我確實想要他對我的琴給出交代，但還不至於要他死了，如果要讓人付出代價，生命只是最便宜簡陋的一種途徑。你們有看到的吧，最後清理的那個模樣——我個人認為，要是以那樣的醜態活下去，比起死亡更能體會痛苦和懊悔的意義。不過很遺憾，這次我有這麼做的理由。」

Brett在說完這句話以後，全程保持緘默，至於那個聲稱的「理由」是什麼，直到減刑直到他重獲自由，警方一次也沒能套出來，即使那幾年正好是非法逼供最為明目張膽的時候。

「說實話我是真的敬佩他，你別看他多年輕啊，還挺會做人，完全不像傳說的小少爺二代公子哥什麼的。而且，媽的，你看他有仇必報的模樣，有種有擔當。」缺牙小哥笑道，聲音乾啞難聽的像是卡了痰，彎彎的雙眼卻雪亮的很。

Eddy對他的評價保留了意見，此刻，他的腦海裡開始在意、盤旋的是，那個理由到底是什麼？  
出了監獄的Brett明明有著家業背景，以及因為社會同情而放寬的機會，卻依舊並沒有走回坦蕩正途，理所當然的利用監獄幾年的經驗與人脈，遊走在白色與黑色的交界，誰都知道事情是交代在他的手上或者命令上，但就像當年當局拿他鋼鐵一般的意志沒輒，進進出出請去喝茶，交涉又會談，始終沒能將他給怎樣了，就連這次入獄，也是喬拿了半天勉強套上的無關緊要的經濟罪名，暫時將這令人頭痛的人物塞了進來寄望少了他，外頭能消停一些。

冷靜計算，對於自己想要的東西清清楚楚的人，被一種方式欺負了絕對有穩妥的十種方法可以還回去，究竟是什麼讓他放棄了比例原則、放棄了原訂目標？

「藉口唄，在那裡面隨便說什麼都能被當作判刑加重的依據，他這樣乾脆閉嘴了讓外界的人慢慢猜自由幻想，這樣發酵起來，輿論啊社會同情壓力，都能讓最後判刑年份減輕一點的，而且，讓警察大人們就算想搞也不敢太過，畢竟那麼多雙眼看著啊。所以我就說，果然高材生還是不一樣，他很聰明，真是可怕，一般十八歲懂個屁，是我哭都來不及，絕對做不到。——至於你說得好不好相處，嘖嘖」男人搓了搓滿是鬍渣的下巴，「只要沒礙著他一切都好說，跟他沒啥關係的他不會刻意找麻煩，多好。我在這裡久了聽我一句，他算是混到頭頭這地步挺能溝通相處的人了。」

行。被太陽曬得有些暈眩，Eddy抹了把臉，他非常想與自己的腦子打個商量，或者至少試圖強迫好奇心暫時妥個協，別再打轉思考了。你看，至少今天的收穫解釋了那天音感的知識什麼的，這樣就夠了吧？其他的到底與我何干？少做少錯，少知道少麻煩不是嗎？他想，我只是為了自己的人身安全相處態度考量，所以今天這番打探還不算過分。

要說Eddy對此有什麼想法，他發現，關於Brett這個人，知道的愈多愈迷惑，一切看來都是那麼的直白坦蕩，但細細琢磨卻會發現眼前只有表淺的「事實」，而這個人背後的想法動機準則全部不可預知。

 

直到魚貫的被驅趕著回房，Eddy都還昏昏沈沈的不清楚，佔據自己的是身體的疲倦還是理不開的思維。

Vivian比Eddy先回來了，倒頭就睡竟然這麼快就能聽見鼾聲——而習慣性的轉頭，黑色的髮漩無趣熟悉的後腦，這次卻沒能看見。

準確來說，Brett懶散的開叉著腳坐在床鋪上，背靠著牆，目光精明而準確地盯著門口的他。欄杆柵門在Eddy的背後刺耳的沈重的關上，獄警敲著警棍離去。  
他定格在原地，一動也不動。

「你在打聽我的事。」他說。鏡片的光芒蒼白而銳利。

「…...你介意嗎？」Eddy梗著脖子說道，想盡辦法不讓自己的聲音聽來不自然。

「不。這麼說吧，我對你也挺有興趣的。」Brett說道，Eddy向前走了一步，卻依然感覺遙遠，不同的是什麼？說起來，為什麼忙碌了一天這個人還可以看來乾乾淨淨、有條不紊的呢？「你去聽聽不相干的人在那兒亂說亂吹，還要欠人情，是不是傻？不如直接問我。」

「你...？但是、為什...」

「相對的，我也有話要問你。如何。」  
僅僅是兩步的距離，Brett就在自己的面前，個人空間剛剛好的範圍邊際，Eddy看著對方臉上餘裕從容的神情，然後。

「——成交。」Eddy聽見自己說道。如同被燈火吸引的飛蛾，只為了自己該死的、折磨人的好奇心。

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 過渡章。  
> ...我可以吃筆了（捂臉），說好的三章最後還是拆分了，但是！絕對！下章完結！I promise...嗯還是別好了（心慌慌）
> 
> 然後寫著「臭烘烘的體味腳臭味」，莫名想到的卻是他們倆大學的練習室w


	4. 如果他們是黑幫成員（4)

為什麼殺了那個人？  
為什麼放棄了自己的未來？  
你還喜歡音樂嗎？  
我不是說那個人不該受懲罰，而是......

「我父親不可能將家業傳給一個學音樂的。」最後，依然是Brett先開口；問題打轉了好久，不論是哪個迫切而小心翼翼的念頭，溜到嘴邊就變得冒犯或者庸俗。

「可是，」Eddy微微低著頭，拇指摩挲著下巴思考，「結果你也沒去念音樂。」

「無所謂，不管怎麼樣，我都沒有照他的期望成為理想中的兒子。如果當個閒散少爺一輩子被豢養著就滿足了那倒也沒什麼問題，但是我才不要那樣。」 

「今天大放送，破例跟你一個人說吧。我要擁有名字，不是這個人的兒子那個人的孫子，我要任何人看到我想的就只是我，Brett Yang。總有一天我會超越父親和祖父，人們提到他們腦子裡想的不是他們的成就，而是”Brett Yang”的父親和祖父，」Brett還在說著，隨著語速加快，鏡片後方也彷彿產生了星點一般目光灼灼明亮，Eddy不可思議地看著，他就這麼隨意的傾吐了狂妄而大不敬的話語，像是任何世間的條條框框都無法束縛他使他卻步似的，倫理道德不能，這座無趣的狹小的灰色牢房更不能，在不知不覺中，Eddy的心臟像是音箱產生共鳴一般一下一下灼熱的加速。「但LA是什麼地方？刑罰也好市場也好甚至你所來自的那條街的生態，you know everything is f *cking corrupted，甚至不用說的那麼遠，我父親的面子就夠了，站在陽光與法律還能觸及的土地之上，他不允許，我就一天都不可能出頭。跑到更遠的地方去...憑什麼我得多繞那些遠路？我要擁有選擇的權利，首先至少需要一個門路...一個開始的機會。」

「......所以，你殺了他。」

「是的，我殺了他。」Eddy輕聲開口，聲音出奇的冷靜而肯定，連他自己都感到陌生。Brett的目光在Eddy的臉上恣意的逡巡，「我殺了他，現在，陽光照不到我了。」  
真是奇怪，連那麼一點點的細節，Eddy心想，都像是烙印一樣，他的記憶明明不該是那麼好的，但是例如那溫和的角度眼尾細紋，對，就是現在——踩著笑聲的節奏，在某個時刻忽然揚起的下巴，他彷彿都熟悉得能夠預測，好像兩人相識已久，從開始就該走到一塊兒似的。

「說得夠多啦，該我提問了。所以你覺得怎麼樣？」

就連當下此刻，Eddy彷彿都能讀懂這句沒頭沒腦的話的未盡之意，儘管自己表現的困惑而震驚，但是，沒有崇高的理由，沒有迫不得已、沒有委屈，事實上這樣一個人他早該知道，這輩子不會有誰能夠強迫他做出自我意願以外的事情，他跟自己是一——

「我不是什麼黑暗英雄，也沒想做過任人欺負只懂得自殺式攻擊的可憐蟲子。因為有想要的東西所以就做了，就是這麼簡單。Eddy啊，Eddy，現在你從我口中聽到真正的故事了，」凌亂的床鋪上，那個由話語填充豐滿、為達目的不擇手段的狂人一點兒都看不見，「感想如何？幻滅了嗎？」

Brett歪著腦袋，纖細的單條腿跨在下滑了一半的被單上，雙手一高一低鬆鬆懶懶的環抱著，在Eddy的眼中，這樣的Brett就是個惡作劇得逞的男孩，連笑容都純粹無染，卻偏偏吐出了極為惡質的難題。

幻滅了嗎？  
問題的反面是一種壓制，權威...是的，權威的一種展現。  
我早就看懂你了，我早就看透你了，Eddy。未盡之語無處不這麼彰顯，他彷彿聽見Brett用最為溫和低沉的口吻在他的耳畔說道——那麼，如果說主動讓自己是誠意，我讓你看清楚，Eddy，你幻滅了嗎？

 

回答，該是什麼？


	5. 如果他們是黑幫成員（5)

 

答案是什麼？

你自己好好思考，再告訴我。

 

——這兒拔的差不多了，Eddy想著，慢吞吞地挪動蹲坐僵硬的腳步。

自從那次對質已經過了兩個月，在這之間他和Brett（Eddy不想承認還有安靜了幾日就故態復萌夜半開唱的Vivian）平凡的相處著，Brett沒有逼問他什麼，似乎Eddy的答案也無關緊要，「先欠著」他說，習慣性地正了正衣領，彷彿穿著的依然是筆挺斯文的西裝，奇特的是在Eddy看來，對方的動作不顯得滑稽或愚蠢，這樣子，這樣子...就好像是偷偷窺探到了對方在這座牢籠之外，可能的、一丁點兒的真實生活的碎片。這麼想著，舒張與收縮之際，血液溫暖的沖刷到最枝微末節的地方。

戒心自然而然的卸下，夜晚閉上眼睛，身體不再是精神緊繃的堤防著陌生的環境陌生的人，而是快速沈浸在毯子帶來最卑微的溫度中，入眠。怎麼說呢？就像是逐漸處得來的室友，或者，如果可以稍微自作多情一些，那就是方才熟識決定互相模索磨合的新朋友。

絢爛的陽光揉雜著刺激性的汗水流進眼睛，一下模糊了現實，他一邊拍拍膝上的草屑，抹開額頭的汗水，真正的日光與冰冷醒腦的日光燈管果然還是不同，而忽如其來的叫喚使他回過神。

 

「嘿，你來一下。」Vivian朝著Eddy走來，向陽的步伐讓他瞇著眼就像是在笑，汗水滑落臉龐，亮晶晶的，此時的對方與操場上馳騁活躍的大學生並無不同，他想，或許自己也看來像個高中生，不對，自己本來就該是個高中生的，如果沒在這裡的話——一瞬間模糊的念頭閃過，只因他想讓自己在來人面前看來更加巨大成熟些，向陽處太過刺眼，他草率的朝著大約是Vivian的方向點點頭算是招呼，眼前一下子暈開了急遽動作而遮掩視線的黑點，聽起來令人害怕，但這些日子以來他已經習慣曬得頭昏低血壓了，Eddy甚至沒有表現出一點兒動搖，雖然他也沒有聽清楚對方哇啦哇啦上來就說了什麼，甚至一個分神就沒有想到要去問。

畢竟是熟人來著，Vivian搭上了他的肩。  
「Bro，帶你去見識好東西。」 他說，手臂偶爾蹭過了汗濕的布料而觸碰到了Eddy的肩頸，濕漉漉的一滑而過，倒是沒有令他癢的一下子破功，只是微微僵硬了會兒，而對方似乎並不在乎汗水體味什麼的，曬了大半個早上兩人，臭烘烘的貼在一塊。

「別跟我說是那些小破玩意兒，我要抽他媽當初自己進貨都便宜。」Eddy下意識緊了緊拳頭，指甲陷進掌心。

對的。與太陽曬傷皮膚曬昏頭腦的毒辣相仿，他有注意到，不只是生理上的習慣，還有那些精神上的、行為上的那些......  
『不得不』。Eddy對於粗俗的語言並無偏好，但使用的頻率非常之高，並且逐漸變得像呼吸一般不需要思考的自然，縱使反感嘴裡吐出的骯髒詞彙，反感需要融入這樣的地方，但他不像那個人一樣身懷領頭羊的資本去做只格格不入的黑羊。

所以Eddy仍舊『不得不』，自己放棄的都只是小事，他安慰自己，無關緊要的堅持，卻又遏止不住的想，可一件一件的加起來，等到離開監獄的時候，他還會是原來的自己嗎？

「哈哈哈，那也得你回到街頭上才行，操，我看來是那麼膚淺的人嗎？才不是那種垃圾玩意兒，多沒意思。 」晃了晃手指，卡著土屑的拇指甲折了下來按在掌心，豎起的指頭興奮地揮了揮，再明顯不過「四」。

「四？」

Vivian神秘兮兮地一個勁兒的笑。

「四根菸？Vivian，你當我傻？」

「嗨你個不識好心人的渾球小子，四盒！四盒煙的價值，說是好東西了。諾，再猜猜是什麼？」

猜不到啊——雖然嘴巴先著腦袋這樣無聊的抱怨，但其實立刻就聯想到了，煙就是這裡的貨幣，除此之外還有像是——Eddy轉頭，看到對方讚許了然的笑容，「eyyy，你猜到了嗯? 來不？來吧。幫哥一把。」

喀沙。  
腳步緩緩停滯在乾枯的草團泥沙上頭。Eddy面無表情的沈默了。

–––不吸比死掉還痛苦啊，所以不得不去偷去搶；因為我們家沒有錢啊，這也是沒辦法的事情。顛三倒四、不得不接受一個個其實只是虛飾妥協的『不得不』，Eddy討厭這個詞彙。

 

腦子裡浮現了那個人的身影，是他的話，絕對不會那麼說的吧。

 

相比之下自己在做什麼呢。羞恥不堪而焦躁的情感蜂擁而至令他煩躁不安，而此時，加利福尼亞開闊的彷彿沒有邊際的晴空依舊綿延萬里。站在如此自由的天空之下，任誰都有覺得自己無所不能的瞬間。

而現在顯然就是屬於Eddy的那一刻。

於是他向前踏出腳步， 與Vivian無言默契的對碰了下拳頭。

 

 

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 讓各位久等了，還、還有兩章...完結（飛撲土下座
> 
> 原本預定是直接更新在(4)的下面，但忽然想到這樣好像不會顯示更新，所以果斷吃筆開新章節( ×ω× )，晚點來改錯字！


	6. 如果他們是黑幫成員（6)

Eddy的心臟狂飆，速度趕得上搖滾樂隊狂烈的擊鼓節奏，腎上腺素在血液裡流竄全身，但是他努力藏的很好，很好很好，甚至連一絲費力都看不出來，他甚至試圖分散自己的注意力以免透露出任何一絲不該有的緊繃，幻想著學校破舊幻燈機播放的老舊影片，演員傳遞神色的默片，一幀一幀，粗劣的複製，自作主張添加了被冤枉的煩躁與困惑，獄警的金屬探測儀一邊戳著他的腰際，另一隻手則粗暴煩躁的摸索著，該慶幸這位獄警沒有特殊癖好嗎？不然的話，自己瘋狂的心跳大概不用一秒就會將自己出賣吧。

後腰被警棍粗魯的戳了一下，措手不及向前踉蹌的瞬間，又被狠狠捅了捅，Eddy回頭，對上一雙混濁雙眼，是那種，年久失修而腐朽的眼神；他看過的，四處偷偷打工攢錢的時候，度日如年作著無謂工作，漸漸的連人與畜生的差異都懶得分辨的眼神，他的胸口一下子湧起了生理性的厭惡，囚衣底下爬滿了雞皮疙瘩。他忍著回擊的條件反射，忍著任何可能被視為挑釁訊息的目光而低垂下視線。

只有親近的人才知道，從小對於任何接觸都相當敏感的他甚至連自己的觸碰都會發癢，而此時身體到達極限的排拒混合著心理的厭惡，濃烈而猝不及防，如同惡火般窒息嗆鼻，只需要短短幾秒，他想，再多幾秒，他的忍耐極限就要當場崩斷。

這樣屈服於環境的自己跟對方的差異是什麼呢。Eddy不想思考，大腦裡的聲音卻不肯放過他。

或許是認為浪費的時間討回了一絲快感，或許是作奸犯科的罪人在自己手中都不得不屈服的可悲心態，大約隔了半世紀那麼久，靦著鮪魚肚的獄警終於揮棍驅趕放行，Eddy示弱的低垂下視線，不用看他也知道，對方的眼中裡依舊什麼都沒有，就像這監獄裡多數的時候絕大多的人和事兒，了無生趣。

Eddy忽然覺得憤怒，對自己的憤怒，在灰撲撲晝夜無差慘白著日光燈之下，他瞪著地面，拖著腳步往牢房走去，喀嚓喀嚓喀嚓，頭頂細小接通又短路的聲響則如蒼蠅嗡嗡一般引人煩躁，『通過』他想到，因接觸不良而跳動閃爍的白光像是刻意要令人錯亂，Eddy深吸一口氣，『通過』、『通過』什麼的，代表背後有著試探考驗的起因，是吧？在他那連夢中也不放過總是瘋狂運轉的腦內，不斷重播著此前的畫面–––

 

大片蒺藜環繞電網交錯的牆角陰影之下，忽如其來的涼快雖然令身體舒爽，卻也像是飢餓過久突然進食一樣——無福消受，腦子負荷不堪的暈眩。平凡無奇的口哨聲清脆的吹出一小段流行樂的旋律，鐵絲網的那頭忽然飛過兩道陰影，接著又來了兩道，碰，悶聲墜落在牆邊乾禿的土地上，塵土瀰漫。

以Vivian為中心的數人一湧而上——而Vivian拽著Eddy——Eddy從不知道對方的力氣有這麼大，撕扯的聲音，壓抑的不滿的興奮的哼聲，原來「飛」進來的影子是四個用細線捆好的「物資」，Vivian抓起不知所謂的什麼就往Eddy手裡塞，「藏好，自己想辦法藏好啊！」甚至低聲叮囑到。

Eddy看了一眼手中的打火機以及兩包已經壓碎的包裝泡麵，咒罵了聲快速的拉開褲腰踩開左腳的鞋底，「Vivian，這是？！」

「看不就知道了嗎？還能是什麼？」  
「哪有這麼容易...！你要弄死我嗎？」塞的進去？塞不進去，只能踩得更碎——監獄的食物像屎一樣，最昂貴的貨幣正是偷渡進來的各色糧食，但Eddy這完全無備而來的狀態，哪兒是賺到？Vivian嘖了聲，「只有丟和接這個步驟很容易而已，不說了啊現在不是時候！」手裡又爭到了幾包壓縮了的零食，而已經有人開始快速的往回走，姿態故作低調以掩藏一邊腳步的歪斜。

「買通了。等會兒大概還是會象徵性查一下。你應該運氣不會那麼背被挑中吧哈哈。」Eddy看了看四周，也決定開始撤退，Vivian從後方居上，差距的身高讓他刻意壓低音量的氣息剛好擦過Eddy的耳畔，「你通過了，Brett會很替你開心的。」

聽到不該出現、該死熟悉的名字，Eddy錯愕地轉頭，剛開口來不及說話，尖銳的警報與哨音劃破空氣，幾乎要撼動了地面一般，彷彿古老暗示著不祥的詛咒。

x

 

「歡迎回來啊。今天過得如何？」罪魁禍首的那人，在Eddy粗魯的被推進房門，刺耳的金屬重重關閉差點砸中的這一刻，正枕著頭斜臥靠著牆，悠閒的問到，腳尖敲著節拍般晃蕩。心頭的怒火爆裂般延燒。他雙手環抱，自上而下的看著床上那人，高聲質問。

「是你策劃的？不不當我沒問，當然是你——還有誰有辦法大顯神通的聯繫外面買通獄警，拿去！」

Brett掃了一眼被Eddy扔到床舖上的碎麵和零食包，以及鮮紅塑膠殼的打火機，明明是豔麗的色彩，被Eddy猛地一甩，簡直像是玩具一般而非情節重大的違禁品。「你在生氣。」陳述句，而非疑問，Brett的腦袋歪向一邊，眼裡竟然在這時候亮起一絲好奇。

「我當然生氣。你瘋了！要是被抓到了我——」

「事實是你沒被抓。」

「偷渡東西進來就算了，這個，畢竟是好料的佔便宜的事情是不是？非常謝謝你想到我，我可不是忘恩負義的人，嗯？」謝謝的咬字強調，像是要將這兩個字在齒間咀嚼碾碎，再惡狠狠地吞入腹中，「我就問你...就問你一個問題，獄警就抓我一個，也是因為你？」

Brett聳聳肩，不置可否，但眼神和嘴角至今依然悠閒無所謂的笑意比任何話語都來的更明白，Eddy彷彿聽見腦袋裡的最後一根弦繃斷的嗡聲。

「我，哪裡惹到你了？」

「喔...你是在在意這個嗎？沒有，答案是沒有，你好奇的話——正好相反，我對你非常滿意。」

「那你——」Brett揮手制止了Eddy的話，從床鋪上起身，小小的空間，一下子就逼近的能夠感受到彼此的呼吸，「滿意到，我希望你加入我。」

「加...入？你在說什麼啊。」

「很簡單啊，不懂嗎？成為我的人手，待在我身邊——當然一開始沒辦法讓你幹什麼刺激的事情，畢竟得有個從幾乎0開始的學習曲線，嗯？但沒關係，我願意教你，Eddy，你有天賦，也有野心，還有...」Brett瞇眼，氣勢龐然的讓本該比他高大的Eddy生生感受不到身高的優勢，Brett的左腳跟抵著一側牆垣，而Eddy的後背一處一處壓的凹陷緊貼著金屬槓，Brett黑白分明的一雙大眼就這麼看著，眨也不眨，像是緊盯著獵物的飛鷹，「眼神。憤恨、渴望自由...卻硬是不肯屈服的眼神。我很滿意。」

Brett笑著後退一步，手揮著撣走牆壁上粘到的灰塵，若有似無的厭惡，「還有消停一些吧，幹嘛總想著被抓到會怎樣，沒發生的事毫無討論的意義。」

「意義...？有啊。我他媽得阻止下一次的發生，你先跟我說了嗎？我答應你了嗎？我才不要加入你那什麼幫派，該死的我跟你不一樣！」

「嗯？沒聽清，你再說一遍。」

「好啊，我就再說一次。」Eddy看到了危險，但是腦海中迫切燃燒的什麼強行主宰了他的行為，此刻他什麼也不怕，是的，「我。跟你。不一樣。我可沒有錢搞什麼保釋搞什麼減刑，我家人還需要我，刑期一延長就是絕了我們的路！」 

啪。啪。Brett忽然拍起手，Eddy憤怒的抬頭，目光在空中相撞。Brett眼裡充滿了諷刺，卻只輕描淡寫地說出一句話，像是突然善變的連心思都懶得花上，分明上一秒還口口聲稱著興趣，「喔，那你乖乖的在這裡待一年問題就解決了嗎？」質問著，卻是「天氣真好啊」一般輕鬆的語氣。

問題解決了嗎？腦海中聲音迴響，Eddy感覺全身的血液一點一點的凝結。  
他想著自己的責任，他的家人，他所在乎的一切，他必須守護的一切。這些日子以來，不，從他稍微懂事以來，就是這麼不斷的告訴自己，這是他生存的目標，也是他賴以行動的依據，爸爸不在，他是家裡的依靠，必須振作起來，只要努力一切都會好起來的，他一直都這麼相信，但是真的是這樣嗎？媽媽依舊不肯花錢做檢查，Belle依舊需要大學得申請費，一所ㄧ所，好奇怪啊，每間都像是吸血蟲而不是教育機構一樣恨不得先扒下一層皮，再品頭論足的查看這只生物裡面的有沒有剩餘的價值可以運用，未來成為人才的可能性是什麼。 

「得了吧。 少用那些無聊透頂的藉口，搪塞我還是欺騙你自己都失敗透頂。」

「你——」

「對，對，我查你。 我說過了不是嗎？看上的人想多了解一些不為過吧。」今天第無數次打斷了Eddy，Brett的雙眼漆黑而毫無感情。這樣目中無人、甚至...也喬不上自己的目光，鮮血一下子湧進Eddy的大腦，他脫口而出，「少自以為是了，你這個自大自負，活在自己的世界裡的少爺！」

 

Brett的眼色一下子冷了下來——速度之快讓他完全來不及反應過來，曾經屬於音樂家，對於黑道來說顯得過份纖細的手此刻已不容置疑的抵著了Eddy的脖頸，「看看你，看看你自己。不是吧。嗯？還真的自我欺騙著騙著就當真了？」

「你眼睛明明有血性，矛盾。真有趣，明明忍受到極限了，刺激不足的無趣生活，愈是接觸『這一側』的一切，你就更加回不去你可愛平凡的家庭了，不是嗎？我沒說錯吧。看呀，看看你自己，一再地承諾一再的失信， 好好想想吧，腦子不是還行嗎？聽說你的成績不輸姊姊？那麼代考也好，喔對，這年紀這個體格正適合，那麼把身體賣了也好，都比你一個晚上賺毒蟲的零頭來得多不是？是不是？你說是不是啊。所以說，」Brett鬆開了可怕的抓握力，眼底輕視的目光卻一點兒都沒放過，像是火燒一樣，直逼的Eddy喘不過氣。「你想要說服的是誰？為的是什麼？至今以來所作所為...為了家人？哈哈哈。」Brett的任何表情都消失了，死寂一般空洞而無趣，那雙漆黑無光的瞳仁之中沒有眼前的人影。「這是我聽過最好笑的笑話。」

碰！

我比他高我比他強壯可以的我做得到的——Eddy神經質一般在心裡的唸著自我催眠著，用盡全身的力氣撞了過去，眼前的人此刻雙手伸過頭被Eddy扣在牆上，吸氣，吐氣，過剩的氧讓他的視野邊緣發黑，掌心溫熱真實的觸感柔韌，他看見眼前的、身下的、手中的Brett，霸佔了自己全部視線的男人卻是毫不受影響似地仰頭笑出聲，放肆地、有趣的，彷彿即使被如此強硬的闖入個人空間，Eddy依舊是個卑微的不值一提的笑話，如果不是此刻齜牙怒目而視，Eddy或許無法壓抑在喉頭反覆滾動著的受傷的哀嚎。但他在笑，只要是這個人的笑容就總不變的令他眼花令他失控，破風之聲掠空，在最後的時刻硬生生停止了，就在指關節將要險些要破壞那引人觸碰的臉頰之際。取而代之，咫尺之距的水泥牆傳來沈悶的撞擊。

「你要做什麼？揍我？喔，那現在是什麼？改變主意了？又有膽了，橫起來了？我就說你喜歡刺激嘛，為什麼要隱藏自己的本性呢。」Brett歪頭，黑框眼鏡歪斜一高一低的掛著，但卻並不顯得狼狽，黑色的髮絲在床單上摩擦的聲響像是令人發癢的耳畔密語，「幹嘛不動？你看，就連這種時候都還在猶豫不決，難怪，不管是大孝子還是大壞人你哪個做不成。Eddy，哈哈哈Eddy，真可憐，原來你根本連自己想要什麼都搞不清楚，是我高看你了，嗎？你說–––你倒是自己說啊，是不是...」蠱惑嘲諷的低語令Eddy的耳朵發癢充血，不，或許不只是耳朵，熱度奇異的擴散蔓延。其他的，那些道理，那些真實的自己什麼的，他其實完全不想去思考的，但是Eddy發現至少在一點之上，Brett是對的，Brett永遠會是對的——猝不及防壓在自己身下的人，鄙視的眼神，刺激而隨時都會翻轉變化的情勢，全部的全部都令他心臟狂跳，興奮的幾欲哭泣。

 

我是這樣的人嗎？真的嗎？一定是哪裡、哪裡錯了吧——這麼絕望的想著，Eddy渾身發熱又發冷。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此時：  
> 論室友的修養——  
> 選擇一：在上舖，舒舒服服睡得像死豬。  
> 選擇二：在室友們sexual tension爆炸氣場(x)之下，縮在被子裡閉眼拒吃狗糧，瑟瑟發抖。
> 
> 猜猜Vivian現在是哪個選項？：D


End file.
